


Napping in the Workplace

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin has got to be like one of the best friends you could ever have, friendship grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross comes into work tired, and of course, Arin can't have that. Cue the friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping in the Workplace

Ross was tired as hell. He spent all of yesterday night designing characters for Gameoverse, and even though Holly was begging him to sleep, like a normal person, he just felt the weight of his busy schedule crushing down on him, and his brain told him to keep working. If he wanted to finish a good chunk of the project before his actual work got in the way of it it then he would have to.  
  
But now… now that he actually had to do said work, he regretted everything. He regretted not sleeping, he regretted putting all of his brain power into designing characters, and he regretted not listening to Holly.   
  
He let out a groan as yet another of his friends entered the Grump space with a cheery smile.

"Hey, buddy." Arin's usual nickname for everyone caught his attention. He saw it was directed towards him. "What's going on? You look... less than okay." He noticed the frown on his mouth and his eyes struggling to stay open.  
  
Still, Ross was determined not to seem tired. He suppressed a yawn, which only came out of his nose. "I'm alright. J-just gettin' to work..." Was he slurring his words? Hopefully not, or else Arin would catch on to his facade.

Arin watched as Ross feigned a smile and got to work, and his smile faltered as he immediately made several mistakes he wouldn't have made if he had actually been in top form.  
  
"Ross, you sure you're okay? I can give you a day off if you're not feeling well..." Arin's tone was starting to change to one of worry, and Ross didn't like it one bit.   
  
"Nah, I'm- I'm fine, dude, really. I promise." He grabbed his coffee cup and took a swig, immediately feeling stupid as he realized that he didn't bring coffee into work today, and it was in fact the really cold coffee from a few days ago he hadn't bothered to throw away.

It sat cold and disgusting on his tongue, but he swallowed and shivered. Arin couldn't see the guy going on like this.   
  
Suddenly, Ross felt a hand grab hold of his arm and tug. "I have to show you something in the Grump room."   
  
"Grump room? Why?" Ross asked. He was too sleepy to realize what Arin was doing as he lead him into the room and let him sit on the couch. "What do you need to show me?"

"Ross we need to talk. As best friends and as boss and employee." Ross gulped, and sat back against couch, resisting the urge to wipe his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on Arin.  
  
"W-what is it?" Ross had reason to worry because Arin had never acted as their boss at work. Even though he was. They were all friends before they were co-workers.   
  
"Don't worry it's not like I'd ever fire you or anything. I just think that maybe you should take a short break, if not from work, then at least just stay in here for a bit and rest. When it's time for Dan and I to record you could just watch us."   
  
Arin felt that there was no reason to refuse his offer, but Ross was stubborn.

"I have things to do, Arin." He didn't mean to sound rude, but it was true. Besides, he didn't want to distract or intrude. "Besides, it's Game Grumps, meaning you and Dan only." He tried to get up, but Arin grabbed his arm again.  
  
He looked back to see the pleading in Arin's eyes. "Ross, please..." The tone of his voice was begging for him to get some rest. "Even if it's just for one episode. Stop pushing yourself."

"I'm not pushing myself, I've done this before, I can handle it!" Ross fought against Arin's grasp, trying his hardest to get away. But Arin really was much stronger, or maybe he really was just too tired to resist.  
  
"Come on Ross... Please. If not for yourself then for me." Ross looked over at his eyes, and memories flashed through his mind of all the time they spent when they were younger talking over the internet.   
  
They really have known each other for a long time, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if resting made Arin happy.

He finally settled down next to Arin, sighing. "Fine... I will. Not for long, though." The grin on his friend's face made him crack his own smile. "I still have shit to do."  
  
"Of course buddy." Arin assured him he wouldn't ask for anything more. Dan walked in and they began settling up things for the episode. Their light combined energy always made Ross' sour moods disappear. Those two were unstoppable together.   
  
As the first episode started off, Ross already began to feel his eyelids droop…

* * *

Ross was awoken with a shake, and his eyes opened slightly to see Arin's smiling face. "Hey come on, buddy, it's time to wake up." His soft tone made it easier for Ross to handle the fact that nap time was officially over.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" he asked.   
  
"About three hours. We’re in between episodes, and Dan figured you'd be rested enough to finally get that shit you gotta do done." Ross looked to Dan who gave him the signature Avidan smile and thumbs up. He returned it happily.   
  
"Oh, cool. Yeah I feel a bit better now. Can I stay and watch another episode before I get started?"   
  
"Sure, come on man, there a spot on the couch with your name on it!" Arin pulled him over to the couch and Ross settled between them happily as they started the episode up.


End file.
